Custom game
Custom Games are games for 10% reduced experience which allow you to play against and/or alongside players and/or bots. Notes * Leaving a custom game will not count towards your game's left counter. * Custom games do not count towards champion kill/death/assist ratings. * Just because it is a custom game does not exclude players from the summoners code. * No EXP/IP is rewarded If the number of players on each team is not equal. * No EXP/IP is rewarded if the number of human players is less than half the maximum players for the map. (Need 3 players on Twisted Treeline, 5 players on Howling Abyss or Summoner's Rift) * If you are summoner level 15 or higher, you may earn EXP/IP from up to 120 minutes per a day in custom games. Additional game time rewards no EXP or IP. (This timer is shared with co-op vs. AI games as well) * Custom games do not award matchmade IP, and from summoner level 15 upwards, award 25% less game time IP than do normal games on the same map. * If all the real players in a custom game quit, the custom game ends and players can no longer reconnect. However, neither IP nor EXP is rewarded to the players. * On certain days, when there is high traffic on the server, custom games would require at least 2 real players to start the game. This is done to lessen the burden on the system hosting multiple single player games. (Since the start of Season One the minimum number of player required can get up to 10, if the server is too overloaded with matches) Bot Order and Laning in Custom Games Contrary to popular belief, it is possible to control which bot goes to which lane during the custom game set-up process. When adding bots to your custom game, disregarding any humans players on either team, the bots will go to a lane as follows: 1st and 4th bots go bottom, 2nd and 5th bots go top, and 3rd bot goes mid. The bots will, however, consider where players have gone once minions spawn and they will fill in the appropriate lanes based on that. Custom Game Types Custom games are created by the playerbase, each with their own set of rules. Because they are unofficial variations of the game, following the rules is purely honor based. Popular variations include: * All Random All Mid (now an officially supported game mode) ** All Draft All Mid ** All Yordle All Mid ** All Random All Bot (played on Dominion) * All Random All Bridge * All Random Get Shields http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=2213815 * Draft Racing http://www.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=718201 * Hardcore PVP * Protect the Soraka Bot http://www.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=767248 * Catch The Teemo * Catch The Yeti * Hide and seek * Find The Teemo * League Roleplay Custom game type rules All Random All Mid These rules only apply to the old Summoner's Rift version of ARAM. * Standard Rules ARAM NA * Standard ARAM Rules EUW Standard Rules * No side laning/bushes/jungle. * No recalling or walking back to base. * Other healing, from skills or items, is allowed. * Buy items only while you are dead. * Snowball items ( and ) are not allowed. * does not count as a snowball item and is allowed. * No attacking neutral camps or side-lane creeps by any means. * No or . * No . * You cannot attack side-lane inhibitors or towers. * You may defend top or bottom inhibitor only when the adjacent tower has been destroyed. * No defending top / bottom in base towers. * Suicide. NA servers allow to be Executed by Mid Towers / Mid Minions and once dead you are able to purchase items. ** EU West - If a death is the result of an Execution, you may not purchase items. * Global suicide ( or ulting past living towers) is not allowed to go past first live tower. Possible rules variations If you are going to host with variations in the rules, you should announce the changes before the game starts. * Allowed to Heal / Purchase if Inhibitor is down and only if Inhibitor is down. * Suicide may not be allowed. * No elixirs. * and may be allowed (individually). * Global suicide may be allowed (independent of normal suicides). All Draft All Mid * Follows the same rules as ARAM (All Random All Mid), the only difference being that the champions are selected via Draft Pick. All Yordle All Mid * Follows the same rules as ARAM, the only difference being all champions selected must be a Yordle (e.g. , , . ) All Random All Bot (Dominion) * Only the area from bottom lane to the bottom speed shrine is allowed. ** On EU West you are only allowed to go to the mid heal point. The side ways with the bushes are forbidden. See here. * No recalling. * Other healing, from skills, items, or heal points are allowed. * Buy items only while you are dead. * No or . * No . All Random All Bridge (see ARAM) * Proving Grounds on bridge * All random selection * Otherwise normal ARAM All Random Get Shields (Dominion) * The main goal of this mode is to capture the Storm Shields located at the center of the Dominion map 7 times. * No recalling. * Any summoners spells and items are allowed * No capturing any point * Only 2 players on the same team can be capturing the shield at the same time * Damage traps cannot be placed near the shields * In order to capture one team's 7th shield, both shields have to be up. Draft Racing * A Game variant where the goal is to get into the enemy spawn and die via the Nexus Obelisk located in the enemy Spawn Pool. Jungling and laning is prohibited, unless an inhibitor is down and you must defend against Super Minions. The item Banner of Command is prohibited. Also, all champions are selected via Draft Pick. Sub-Variants of this game-type include Random Racing, a variant where champions are selected randomly, and Team Racing, where you choose what champions you want to use. * http://draftracing.webs.com/rules.htm Hardcore PVP * This mode is rumored to be (as the title states) a hardcore PVP situation, in which you farm no minions or Jungle mobs, but instead fight to the death. Protect the Bot * Game variant where all normal game rules apply, but the goal of the game is to kill, (in any way), the enemy Soraka Bot until she has died 10 times. No spells or items are prohibited, everything is fair game in this game variant. This game type is also known as "Protect the Queen." Catch the * This game mode has a time limit of 10 minutes in which the attacking team (the team without the Teemo) must kill the Teemo 2 times while the Defending (the team with the Teemo) must protect him for 10 minutes. While the Teemo cannot leave the jungle, must keep moving to stop his passive from activating, cannot run through mid lane, cannot run in between the towers, and cannot run back or recall, everyone else can. * To Catch The Teemo Catch the Yeti * Limit of 10 kills against the enemy's . The objective of "Catch the Yeti" is to kill the other team's Nunu while also defending your own Nunu. The first team to kill the opposing Nunu 10 times (or 5 for a much shorter game) wins. There is no experience gained from minions, including jungle creeps. This means that Nunu is unable to use his Consume, and is therefore very limited in terms of abilities. Nunu cannot return to base without giving the enemy a point.(In short it's the same rules as catch the teemo) LoL Football : This game takes place on the Proving Grounds in Draft Pick. There are 4 players on each side. The attacking team must get killed by the Nexus Obelisk without it counting as a kill for the defending team. The score is calculated by taking the total deaths for the attacking team minus the kills for the defending team. The half ends when the defending team destroys the attacking team's Nexus. You then switch sides in the next game. Whoever has the most points wins. Ultimates that can teleport across the map are prohibited, along with . is banned. Find the *This game variation is either played on Dominion or Summoner's Rift. In contrast to Catch The , in this game mode the 's on each team have a preset time to hide anywhere on the map and let their Innates activate. As soon as both are invisible, both teams have to find and kill the enemy before the enemy team does. League Roleplay * In this game mode, you play a regular game of Summoner's Rift while representing a city-state of Valoran. * Game is played on Summoner's Rift in Draft Pick Mode. * Teams size ranges between 3-5 players. * Players must choose 1 captain for each team prior to game start. Each captain then chooses the players for their team (optional, can also be pre-arranged or random) and a city-state to represent. ** Exception: If the chosen city-state doesn't have enough members to allow all members of the team to pick a champion, the number of bans is reduced to 1 per team. Example: In a 5v5 game, if a captain picks to represent The Void then 3 bans leaves only 3 possible champions, making it impossible for the other 2 players to play. ** Captains ban random champions that don't belong on either city-state to fill in the 2 extra bans. * In Champion Select, captains ban only champions that belong to the enemy team's city-state. After, the players choose champions that belong to their team's city-state. * The game then plays out like a normal Summoner's Rift match. First team to destroy the enemy Nexus wins. * It is apreciated if the player acts like the champion they are playing as, be it in the chat or through any other means. * Original Idea by Nogujoao, LnRaY and Dani a Legend. Hide and Seek *This game variation is usually played on Dominion, but can also be played on Summoner's Rift. Draft Pick is highly recommended, although Blind Pick and Random Pick are both possible. *The Time Limit can be 40 or 45 minutes. *The blue team consists of 5 hiders, and the purple team has 2 seekers. *When the game begins, the hiders have until the game timer reaches 2 minutes to move to any spot on the map before the seekers exit their base and look for them. *Hiders may use only CC moves to help them or another hiders escape. Heals, shields, and certain other moves are allowed, as long as they don't do direct damage to the seekers. * Attacking the seekers is forbidden, but you can use CC moves to help you or another ally escape. However, there is a maximum of 2 hiders CC'ing a seeker to prevent perma-slows or stun-locks. Some games have rules in which you may kill a seeker if their health is under a certain amount (usually 300 health. You may only kill them if they continue to chase and are not recalling.) *Each hider has five lives. When a hider dies, they lose a life. When a hider loses all their lives, they are OUT and may not participate in the game any longer. They may, however, run around the outside of the Dominion map. **Once a hider has respawned, they are allowed a 30-second grace period in which they can enter the map without hindrance from the seekers. *Hiders may NOT recall, stay at base, or walk back to base at any time. **Standing at the first step/entrance of the base, however, is allowed. * Seekers may recall at any time, but they cannot cancel once they start recalling. If a seeker reaches 200 hp, he must recall. *Items are limited to non-slowing Armor, Health and Magic Resistance items. However, Guardian Angel is banned. V-Zero Wiki-Link to V-Zero Rules *A racing game inspired by the Nintendo Franchise F-Zero. *One team races around the map as instructed in the rules, first one to finish a certain number of laps wins. *The other team sets up dangerous obstacles to intercept the racing team and create a controlled chaos. *Needs some time to prepare ingame. Ultimate Bravery Ultimate Bravery 'is a custom game mode in League of Legends that is played by following a random build of masteries, summoner spells, items, non-ult skills to max first and a champion. Any player should follow his random build because he/she should. Ultimate Bravery website Rules #'Love Champion, you will: 'Once you have your choice of champions and you press the button to start your Ultimate Bravery, you can not go back !You have to choose the champion displayed on your screen, even if an atomic bomb would explode near you. #'Activate your summoner spells, you will: 'Even if you fall on Rally / Resurrect, it is your duty to make good use throughout the game. In addition, it is a favor you did the God of Courage : the more your summoners are bad, the more victory will be rewarding. #'Max your main spell,' you will:' If you want to prove that you got balls (or ovaries for girls), you should put your skill points in priority in the spell that you have been assigned (Q,W or E). Dishonor on your whole progeny if by chance you took the desire to choose another spell while your selection is available ! #'Build in the right order, you will:' Having boots in the early game, it roxx ! Dorans are for weaklings. You, you must run fast to rush into the crowd ! Being first in line: this is your goal. Then you must purchase the items in the order listed, always starting from the leftmost. If you have a stack item to last, so much the better: you will not surrender to 20 minutes either ! #'Forget wards, you will:' What is the advantage of seeing the enemy arrive ? I imagine that at night, you do not turn on the light in your home to see the obstacles ... Then do the same on the field of the League ! If ever a doubt you took on the bush that you are about to cross, well go for it, you'll be set ! #'''Prove your choices, you will: '''Since a courageous person does not trust anyone, you must copy / paste your "Bravery" at the beginning of each game. So, your teammates will verify that no weakness goes through your head. Alternative Rules (Host's rules) *Players may pick if Random lanes or Duo lanes. Depending on host's preferences. *Players may buy potions, depending on host's choice. *You can customize the build given for any map of League of Legends. *It is mostly played at Summoner's Rift. References Category:Game modes pl:Gra niestandardowa zh:Custom game